


truth or dare

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Truth or Dare, young brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård and Vegard are alone at the cabin, and Bård is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> someone wanted me to write this, so here you gooo!  
> I'm not sure if this was exactly what you had in mind, but this is what I got out of it xx
> 
> disclaimer: this is pure fiction, of course the brothers aren't doing anything incestuous in real life calm down.

"Vegard! I'm bored!" Bård groaned from the couch, lying on his back with his skinny legs hanging over the armrest. 

He tore his gaze from the window, where the rain pounded loudly and blurred the glass, and turned his head, looking at his brother, or, what little of him he saw, as sat with his face buried in a book.

"Mhmm," Vegard said absentmindedly, flipping a page in the book.  
Bård felt a little sting of jealousy in his gut, why was that book getting more attention than him? Vegard should know that bård was far more interesting than some stupid book.

"Vegard!" He shouted, waving an arm up in the air. "C'mon!"

They had been alone all morning. Their parents had gone into town to do some errands and buy food for them to eat at their cabin, and weren't coming home until much later, leaving the two young boys alone.  
The weather was shit, rain pouring down and wind blowing violently. They were stuck inside, and Bård was bored out of his mind. 

Bård lay quietly for a moment, and listened to everything. The rain outside, the cabin creaking as the wind blowed, his brothers calm but loud breathing, and the sound of his fingers caressing the edge of the pages of the book as he flipped a page.  
Bård craned his neck and squinted, trying to make out what the words on the front page of the book were. Surely he was going blind, he could hardly make out the words. They were all blurry, and the only word he could read was written with huge letters and spelled out 'STONEHENGE'. He immediately knew what book it was, one that explained the mystery that was Stonehenge. The book had been at the cabin since forever, and bård knew for a fact that Vegard had read it several times. He had even read it to him as a bedtime story a few times when they were younger and Bård couldn't sleep. He had no interest in Stonehenge, it was strange how the stones had been raised and all, but honestly, the mere thought of being as obsessed with it as Vegard made him yawn. And Vegard knew this, so when Bård was scared or couldn't sleep, he'd find the book and read it to him, and soon enough, bård would be fast asleep. Bård enjoyed listening to Vegard, and the way he got so excited over the stones and the story behind them made bård want to look at him forever. But it was just so damn tedious and he simply couldn't keep his eyes open.

'Nerd,' Bård thought and rolled of the couch, landing on his hands and knees and then pushing himself up to stand. It was time Vegard did something else for a change, he had read that book a gazillion times already. 

"Vegard, put down the book, come on, lets do something!" Bård approached his brother, and saw his short curly hair peak out from the book. He snatched the book from his hands when he was close enough, and looked at Vegard with a cheeky grin.

"Hey!" Vegard looked up. "Give it back Bård!" He held his hand out calmly, waiting for the book to be returned.  
"No."Bård said stubbornly, and crossed his arms, the book now completely out of reach. "Lets play checkers, chess, anything!"  
He plopped down on the chair next to Vegards, putting the book on the table on his side, so vegard still couldn't reach it. 

Vegard sighed. He supposed he should maybe entertain his little brother, but he really wanted to finish the book. An idea formed in his head and he knew what he was gonna do.  
"Fine.. if we play something, and I win the game, will you give me back my book?" He said with a staged sigh, raising his eyebrows.  
"Hmmm," Bård smirked. "Maybe."  
"Alright, good enough." Vegard turned his chair to face Bård, and placed his hand on his knee. He looked right into Bårds eyes. "I don't know if you know this game, but its called chicken, and if you stop me before the game is over, you're a chicken. You think you can handle it?"  
Bård scoffed. "I'm not a chicken, bring it!"  
"Good." Vegard grinned, keeping his gaze on Bård, and slowly trailed his flattened hand up his leg. As he got higher and higher, he smiled wider, unable to hide his enjoyment over how his brother reacted.

Bård hadn't asked what the game involved, and he was starting to regret that. Very slowly, he felt his brothers hand slide up his thigh, leaving behind a prickly sensation on his skin. His heart was beating faster and faster,  and he was sure he was starting to blush.  
Vegards hand shifted on his upper thigh, so his fingers trailed up the inner side of his thigh, and he was dangerously close to his crotch.

"Uhh..." he mumbled, and swallowed hard. He was feeling very embarrassed by this game, he wanted to stop it, but at the same time not. He didn't want to be the chicken, he had to prove he was better, maybe Vegard would stop his hand before it reached- 

At that moment, as Vegards hand was mere centimeters away from his crotch, he squeezed lightly, the action sent a jolt up Bårds body, and he pushed away his hand and stood up with a yelp.

"Hahah! You lost!" Vegard rejoiced. "You chicken!" Then he reached over for his book and returned to his previous activity.  
"Am not! I'm not a chicken and I can prove it!" Bård shouted, his teen voice breaking as he defended his deflated honour.  
"I think you've proven enough, Bård." Vegard said calmly. 

"No, come on! A game of truth or dare, the first one to not do the thing loses!" Bård begged.  
Vegard arched an eyebrow and looked up at him. Why was he so obsessed with this anyway.  
Bårds eyes were big and he blinked a little to quickly, batting his eyelashes.  He was trying to win him over with charm.  
Vegard put the book down with a sigh. "Fine.. but only one game!"

"Yes!" Bård grinned. This time he was gonna beat him. for sure.

”Alright.. You start!” Vegard said. He knew this was just going to be a game of dare, neither of them ever picked truth when it came to stuff like this.  
Bård looked thoughtful for a moment, and then spoke. ”I dare you.. to run five times around the cabin!” he grinned, proud of his starting move.

Perfect. Now he was going to get wet. But stubborn as he was, Vegard wasn't going to let Bård win just because it was raining outside. He got up and went out, and ran around the small house five times. Bård stood by the door and waved at him every time he passed.  
When he was finished, he was soaking wet, water dripping of his nose and chin, and his clothes weren't very pleasant to wear. He could just as well have jumped in a lake. And now he was freezing.

”My turn.” Vegard said grimly. ”I dare you to give me a big hug right now. And it has to last at least a minute. And you have to count out loud!” Vegard opened his arms and smiled. This would be unpleasant for Bård, but anything to tire him and make him give up.  
Bård was more stubborn than that. Quickly he closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around his brother, grimacing as he felt the wetness from his clothing soak into his own clothes, but he kept holding on, and started counting.

By the time one minute had gone, his front was soaked, and sticking to his skin. He let go quickly.

”I dare you to sing the entirety of the nations of the world twice in double the tempo it's usually sung in.” Bård said coldly.  
”Ugh, seriously?” Vegard groaned. These dares were all tame, and this way he wasn't going to get him to back out. But he started singing, very quickly, lips almost stumbling at the words but he got through the song twice without a flaw and felt actual pride bloom in his chest. He always messed up the ending.

Vegard had already grown tired of this. He sat down in his chair, and looked longingly at his book. He just wanted to read. He had to do something that would definitely make Bård chicken out, something daring, and drastic, extreme even!  
”I.. dare you,” Vegard drew the words out, taking a long pause as he thought. ”to.. kiss me, on the lips.” He forced himself to keep eye contact with his younger brother, and forced the blush threatening to flush his skin away.

Bård looked like he had been punched. His face screamed disbelief, had Vegard really just said that.  
He swallowed hard as he took a cautious step forward, but then stopped. Would he really do this?

He had never kissed anyone before, and this was not how he would have imagined it to possibly go. But curiosity was swelling inside him, he wanted to, he wanted to try it. And Vegard sat there all cockily with a shit eating grin plastered on his dark pink lips, all plump and ready to be kissed.  
Bård frowned and licked his lips, bit the inside of his cheek and continued to stare at Vegard. With one final huff of breath, he took another firm step towards his brother, and then one more, and another, and another, and as he approached, Vegards eyes grew bigger and he leaned back in the chair, but he was trapped, and he had it all coming.  
In the heat of the moment, Bård got onto the chair, knees on either side of Vegard as he inched closer, and he glared at Vegard. Their faces were now so close that Bård could feel Vegards quick shaky breath on his skin, and his dark eyes were huge and his pupils dilated.  
Bård closed his mouth over Vegards, the whimper from Vegards throat disappearing as Bård pressed closer to him. 

His stomach was turning and twisting and his heart was racing, and he snapped open his eyes to see Vegards reaction, but his elder brother had shut his eyes, and didn't fight the kiss. In fact, Bård could feel his hands on his thighs, slowly caressing them as he craned his neck and pushed back against his lips.  
He breathed in sharply through his nose, thought that maybe he should pull away, he'd done the dare, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His heart was fluttering in his chest at the sensation of his brothers lips against his own, and as Vegards one hand gripped his neck, his own arms found their way around him and pulled him closer, which also made Bård sink onto his lap so he was properly straddling him. 

Very slowly, Bård pulled away, and both brothers breathed quickly through their mouthes as they parted, and their eyes met gingerly, halfway hidden under nearly closed eyelids.  
”Well,” Vegard panted. ”Guess you aren't a chicken then, huh?”  
His hand was still on his neck, fingers still digging into his skin, and the other one was still on his upper thigh, gripping it lightly, and he made no intentions of moving either of them.

”uhh...” Bård swallowed. He should be backing of now, should feel accomplished as the winner and gross because he just kissed his brother, but all he felt was a tingling sensation on his lips and the yearning for kissing him again. ”I- I dare you to do that again..” He felt himself blush, felt the heat spread from his cheeks to his neck and up his ears, but forgot about it the moment Vegard pulled him in close again and kissed him, a chocked gasp finding its way out as he felt Vegards tongue join in the kiss, licking against his lips. 

He mewled into the kiss as Vegard pried his lips apart and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth.  
His hand dug into Bårds fluffy light hair, taking a firm grip in the short locks, and at that moment, he remembered the book by his side. His heart ached for Stonehenge, but he had read that book about 10-12 times before, and he knew it by heart. This was new, this made his heart beat faster and clouded his judgement, surely this couldn't be wrong when it felt so right.

Moments later, they broke away for the second time, their breaths even rougher and quicker than the first time.  
”Game over,” Vegard breathed. ”You win. Congratulations.” He pushed him of his lap, and looked at him for a moment before picking up the book. The sigh that left Bårds lips as he did so, made his heart ache, but he had to. He needed the distance, because this was dangerous, and Bård was young, he could just as well be taking advantage of him.

”You lost, nerd..” Bård muttered, and turned away, shuffling over the floor quietly.

\---

The weather hadn't gotten better at all when evening came, nor had it gotten better when everyone went to bed, but their parents had at least managed to return safely.  
Vegard crawled under his duvet and turned to face the wall, shutting his eyes. This day had been exhausting, and he could have sworn his heart was still beating like crazy after that kiss. 

He couldn't sleep, he lay awake for at least an hour and listened to the howling from the wind, until he heard the door to his room open quietly and bare feet walk across the floor. The bed shifted as a new weight was put on it, and he felt someone lie down next to him under the duve. He already knew who it was, who other that Bård could it be?  
Slowly, he turned around, and in the darkness, he could hardly make anything out, but could faintly see his brothers eyes in the darkness, and as his eyes adjusted, he saw him clearer and clearer.

”What are you doing?” Vegard asked, and rested on his elbow.  
”I can't sleep,” Bård replied quickly, voice low as he spoke.  
”You want me to read from the Stonehenge book?” Vegard grinned, and leaned over Bård to grab the book on the nightstand.  
”No, Vegard, I don't want to sleep.” He felt the youngsters breath on his throat, and he swallowed hard as Bårds lips grazed over his skin.  
”Oh..” he simply managed to squeak out, and pulled back slightly. He now looked down at his younger brother below him. ”Bård, I don't think this is such a good idea, what we did today-”

”Oh shut up nerd,” Bård snapped quietly. Where his courage came from, he had no idea, as Vegard often could think of doing mischevious things if Bård was disobedient.  
Bård stretched his neck and found himself right in front of Vegards face, his lips grazing Vegards as he pushed himself up.  
Vegards eyes met Bårds in the darkness, and he wanted nothing more than to lean his head down and kiss him. It wouldn't hurt anyone, no one had to know, it'd be their little secret.  
He felt Bårds hand on his skin, carefully and gently trailing up his chest and slipping behind his neck. In the back of his head, Vegard heard a tiny voice telling him not to do it, it'd only end badly.  
”Hey, truth or dare?” Bård whispered, as he formed the words, Vegard felt his lips brush against his again.  
”uhh.. truth,” Vegard murmured.  
”Did you like it?” Bård asked.  
Vegard only assumed he meant the kiss, and nodded slowly. ”Yes.”  
”Again, truth or dare.” Bård said.  
”This isn't how the game works, Bård. But.. Dare.” Vegard laughed quietly, a faint smile tugging on his lips as he continued to look into Bårds eyes.  
”I dare you to do it again.” Bård whispered. I dare you to never stop doing it, he thought, and felt his heart skip a beat when Vegards lips crashed against his, and pushed him down in the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. they didn't have sex after that i just thought it was a good ending.


End file.
